


Aboard the Psi-Ship Foxway

by Isis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, IN SPACE!, Pre-Canon, inasmuch as "pre-canon" makes sense for an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Blue may not be a psychic, but the psi systems work better when she's on the bridge.





	Aboard the Psi-Ship Foxway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



The bridge of the psi-ship _Foxway_ was a hive of activity. Neeve frowned over the static on the comms screen. Calla stared at the weapons console, and its lights flickered from red to green. Persephone dealt her cards and considered their portents. In the command chair, Maura tried to focus.

Blue appeared in the doorway, and the comms screen cleared. "The _Greenmantle_ ," spat Neeve.

Persephone turned over a card. "Danger," she said. "Or pie."

"Destroy them," said Maura, suddenly certain. The _Foxway_ shuddered as the proton beams launched with Calla's mental command.

"What's happening?" asked Blue.

"Nothing, dear," said Maura.


End file.
